


I'm here now

by SaturnPineapple



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnPineapple/pseuds/SaturnPineapple
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, a brave soldier, is deeply scared of storms, specifically the thunder. "Previous trauma" he blames to his close friend John Laurens, who will always be there for him no matter what the phobia nor trauma.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I'm here now

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen works like this before so I wanted to do something like that too.

It was a a very cold and stormy day outside. The clouds covered the sun, water was flooding the streets, and echos of thunder could be heard every once in a while. No one really cared or minded about the harsh weather outside, except for one man.

A brave soldier so happened to be named Alexander Hamilton was stuck in his dark bedroom. He was underneath his bedsheets, trembling in fear, tears and sweat roll down his skin, practically praying for the thunder to end. The poor brave man was afraid, deeply afraid, he remembers the gun shots, the bullets sweeping past his ears. Just thinking about it makes him sob out loud.

A knock suddenly happened behind his bedroom door. Hamilton flinched by the sudden noise and shakingly said, "Come in." The door creeks open very slowly, then creeked closed. Footsteps can be heard, walking towards the bed. Arms wrapped around Hamilton very carefully and soothingly, at that moment, Hamilton knew who it was.

Hamilton uncovers his face to look at his dearest friend John Laurens. The concern look that he had told him everything. "John," Hamilton whimpered, "My fear of this terrible storm- it came from the past, the war, I swear." He didn't like being looked as a coward, but he was telling the truth. The memories he had were still in his head, crying out to be freed. "It'll be alright, _I'm here now_ ," Laurens replies with him kissing Alexander's cheek.

Several minutes past and Hamilton was sound asleep with Laurens' arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be interesting to write past trauma and such.
> 
> I also tried making a long story too, but I'm brain dead so I apologize.


End file.
